Barson Drabbles
by x.Oblivion-Castro.x
Summary: A Barson-Centric Drabble Collection
1. Surrender

Silence is synonymous to tranquility, sound to commotion.

To Olivia Benson, sound is symbolic of weeping victims, gunshots, and misery, silence of days off, relaxation, and bliss. Silence, however, carries the potential to be disarming depending on the individual. Silence in connection to Rafael Barba? It's unnerving.

Rafael Barba is a man of simplicity, composed of sass and wit. To see his vocal facade shed is discomposing, disheartening. Thus, Olivia Benson, upon bearing witness to Barba, silent, gun pressed to his temple, discards her calm demeanor in exchange for one of evident distress. For Olivia, the beads of sweat, tears present, and slight tremble of his hands go unnoticed. It's the quiet that causes the uproar. The silence of a man whose reputation lies in his ability to conversate. Liv focuses on his lips unmoving, a reaction dissimilar to her experiences prior. She mirrors him in his silence, in the placement of his hands, limp at his sides. In doing so, she fails to finger the trigger of the gun affixed to her palm, fails to liberate her best friend from the clutches of his to-be assasin.

Olivia Benson's senses have been subdued, yet she's aware when the silence surrenders and the sound overtakes. The sound? It's no better. Olivia would rather the silence than the sound of peril.


	2. Suppress

It's 1 a.m when Rafael Barba attempts to contemplate the days past. It's 2 a.m. when the idea is abandoned. His thoughts? They're clouded, obscured by an irrational happiness. Recalling the day's events? It's difficult. However, it's simple to remember the kiss, the kiss still crisp in his memory, the kiss stemming from years of suppression. Brief, yet lingering, forever imprinted in his mind, he recalls how it was tender, albeit characterizable by a deep-seated passion, an unexpected turn of events. He closes his eyes, relishing in the image. As per drinks denied and gazes overlooked, the abruptness of the interaction was baffling, though beautiful. To no longer be required to uphold his state of professionalism in the presence of Olivia, to be able to express the feelings he'd been harboring, it's liberating. He ponders this as his hands remain interlinked with hers, a symbol of their newfound joy, a symbol of the end of constraint.


	3. Fall

It's an autumn day when Rafael Barba struts into Forlini's, briefcase in hand, expecting to be unaccompanied. As per usual, Olivia had rejected his invitation citing Noah, leaving him to drink in solitude. However, as he looks to his left, he's met with a stunning surprise, one of which strikes him for its bemusing qualities.

Her form graces the doorway, unmoving. The form of Olivia Benson, that is. It's baffling, her appearance, considering the slow day, Noah, the previous rejection. However, Rafael resolves to savor the occasion, it being a rarity these days. He waves Olivia over; lips upturned as he sips a scotch. Her expression? It's hesitant as if she's doubting the purity of the man's intentions. She gradually approaches Barba, offering a smile, however, withholding a greeting. It's not her to break the silence.

The conversation is work-orientated, no surprise, it's seldom personal. However, the enjoyment Rafael garners is perplexing. He's stumbling, showcasing his affection, not for the subject matter, but for Olivia, it being evident as per his smile. Fortunately, his slip seems to be going unnoticed, Liv engrossed in the conversation, her lips pursed. Work isn't the happiest subject. Rafael, however? He's enjoying it, that is, until Olivia stands, preparing to exit.

His eyes trace her figure, curves igniting a moan, the distance unbearable, yet necessary if professionalism is to be maintained. He understands, can see it in her eyes, in her posture. She's leaving before this escalates, before he humiliates himself, faced with rejection. This feeling? It's his fault. He's fallen, too hard, too fast, unaware of the consequences. For him, the world revolves around her.

For Olivia? Well, It's a shame that she's still standing straight.


	4. First Date Jitters

Rafael Barba pauses upon reaching the doorway of Olivia Benson's apartment, nerves emanating from his being, the distance from his newfound girlfriend, in a sense, comforting.

It's their first date, he and Olivia's, and the expectations run high, the suppression expected to erupt into passion.

However, as he trembles, flowers in-hand, he ponders the choices he's come to regret, his betrayal, the anger that's bruised their relationship, the secrets.

He's since been forgiven, her admitting it was a two-way street, their relationship, their trust, restored with a kiss, their first kiss, gentle, igniting a blush upon his face.

Yet, he wonders if despite the pair undeniably having fallen for each other, they've broken beyond repair, unable to mend their vigor once held.

Perhaps this is an accident. Perhaps, disregarding his addiction to her personality, her touch, he should exit, trek onwards into the trickling rain, not yet snow, without an umbrella.

However, he refuses to surrender to the urge, refuses to bid goodnight to a feeling that tickles his senses, the feeling of Olivia.

Thus, Rafael knocks, worry showering.

When she answers, it's in a green dress that hugs her figure, black slippers, a ring on her middle finger, and her customary gold chain.

She's stunning.

"We'll be on our way in a minute, Noah's just finishing his dessert and I have to finish prepping the sitter."

Rafael smiles, peering at Noah, his face showcasing remnants of a turkey-sandwich, as he devours a dollop of ice cream, his worry fading.

As he awaits, he observes the Christmas decorations, the old-fashioned photographs littering the walls, meanwhile, pondering his close call in the hallway, discovering this worth it.

When Olivia returns, the pair leaves, Rafael, garnering a newfound energy.

It's midnight when they return, the unfastening of a zipper concluding the night.


End file.
